Midsummer's Nightmare
by The Underground Symphony
Summary: Troublemaker pixie decides the characters need a little taste of chaos. See what happens when the world of Twilight get turned upside down!
1. Prouloge

_Prologue_

_All was quiet at the struck of midnight._

_The town was silent, no evidence of a fight._

_But during the day, as time unfolds_

_Reveals this fray, of centuries old._

_But a little pixie, sent to set it straight_

_Had a plan, before it was too late._

"_The cold one ones and the wolves have fought long enough,_

_It is time for punishment, something good and rough."_

_With a little bit of thinking and a pinch of thought,_

_This pixie thought of something, hoping it won't rot._

"_I'll give them some nightmares, confusion here and there,_

_And when they finally wake up, things won't be so fair._

_If the havoc I cause will have no effect,_

_Not to worry, I have lots left._

_A sleeping spell should start this mess,_

_and when they wake up, it'll be a game of guess_

_And with a mischievous giggle and giving her wand a tink,_

_She flew of to the bedroom high in fashion, with lots of pink. _

**Author's Note: Should I continue or delete. I need to know what you think!**


	2. Alice's Nightmare

**Author's Note: ****The whole story will probably rhyme, except the dreams, so deal with it. The Cullens, Blacks, and Bella will be OC, along with their dreams. The first half is the Cullens, then the Blacks, then, Bella. Then all combined together.**

**ENJOY!**

So the pixie flew off to set out with her plan. The first stop was Alice Cullen, her least number one fan.

The spunky little vampire laid asleep on her bed, dreaming of non-stop shopping, her addiction fully fed.

The furious little pixie stood above her mind, shifting through the memories to see what she would find.

"That little fashionista thinks she's all that, without a doubt! Let's what will happen when her credit card limit runs out!

Along the way, I'll break them up. Enough of this stupid kiddy stuff.

I'll make her suffer, I'll make her mourn, she'll wish she'd never been born.

And why stop there? I'll break everyone up, after all, it's only fair."

With a flick of a wand and a flash nice and bright, the pixie flew down the hall, dark as night.

Tiny Alice might wake up deranged, let's see what happend that caused this change...

_...I was holding hands with the love of my life...everything was perfect..._

_..."Let's go shopping!" I decide, getting excited by this idea..._

_..."How 'bout we just stay here before you make us bankrupt," he said with a chuckle..._

_...I just had to melt when he did that...but still..._

_..."I'll only be a minute," I said, run towards the nearset shop..._

_A half hour later...or at least that's what it felt like._

_...I have 5 dresses, 4 pants, 2 t-shirts, and a partige in a pear tree..._

_...(Swipe, BLEEP) "I'm so sorry, miss, but you credit card is declined."_

_..."That's not possible!" I said, panicking. Jasper was right..."Try my other ones!"..._

_50 credit cards later..._

_..."I'm sorry, miss, but they are all decined. I'm afraid you're-..._

_...I ran out of the store before she could say it..._

_..."Jasper! Jasp-"...I let out a dry sob..."It can't be..."_

_...He was making out with ANOTHER girl..._

_...they were rolling around in the ground together...his hand riding up her leg..._

_..."WHAT THE HECK, JASPER HALE!"..._

_No response._

_..."JAS-"...I let out a struggle, suffocated gasp..._

_...NO. WAY. IN. THE. HISTORY. OF. THE. UNIVERSE..._

_...Bella?..._

_..."NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NONONONONONO!!!!!!!"..._

_..."IT CAN'T BE!!"..._

_Dark purple clouds started to form around her..._

_"Poor Alison...can't hang on to the THINGS she loves most..._

_The voice was sneering at her. Mocking..._

_"Who's there? Why are you here?!"..._

_"He's kissing her...your BEST friend...backstabbers, can't you see that...?_

_"But...NO!...he can't..._

_...but yet, he is...he dosen't love you...never did...only used you...never loved you..._

_Images of Jasper and Bella showing their love to each other began to spin around in the dark mist...faster...faster!...FASTER!_

_Stop._

_Everything stopped._

_Only to leave Alice trapped within her own nightmare._

**Author's Note: I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING AGAINST ALICE! ONLY A FAN FICTION!**


	3. Sorry for not updating!

**Author's Note: I am SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I am slow on fan fic! I have finals coming up and I got to study! I know you've guys have been waiting FOREVER for updates! You are probably all pissed at me for not updating! Again I am sorry. JUST HANG IN THERE! I am putting this note on all my fan fics! I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ANY OF MY FAN FICS! Whatever you guys are reading, just be patient! When summer comes, things will be a bit more smooth!**

**Thanks for reading! I love you all!**

**TF**


End file.
